Unexpected Attraction
by xoxgreenxox
Summary: She hates everything about this school and, especially a silver haired boy with an attitude. But she never expected she'd be attracted to him. . .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey everyone, I hope you like this story; and Kikyou fans don't kill me. Just to let you know, I'm not a Kikyou hater and I'm not a Kagome hater, either. It's just that in my story I made Kikyou bad and maybe in my future stories I can make Kagome the bad person (no offence to Kagome fans.) Please read and review. **

**Chapter One**

'_Stupid school, I hate it. Why did I have to come here? This place should go straight to hell; NO it is a living hell,_' she thought to herself. Then she started swearing in her head. '_And why do the friggin' uniforms have to be so short!-?_' She was very annoyed because the uniform skirts were like half the size of her old schools uniform; and the shirts are so small, they're like tank tops.

What's wrong with this school? It's like they _want_ everyone to look more hotter, and even some of the boys around here walk around shirtless trying to show off their abs. Her eye began to twitch. '_Pathetic wannabe's; they have nothing more to do than to show off._' she fumed as she kept walking. She shuddered; thinking about it crept her out.

'_I guess today isn't my day_,' she thought to herself inwardly with a wry expression. First of all, my alarm didn't go on in the morning; then I had to _walk_ to school and I _forgot_ my umbrella because later on it's going to rain later (so said the people in the weather forecast). Can this day get any worse!-?

'_I guess I spoke too soon_.' she thought, partly grossed out at the fact that straight ahead she saw a couple French kissing; her eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance. The girl had long, brown hair braided down her back, with a pink bow at the end of each braid. She also had a shirt which she folded to show her torso and a skirt _way_ shorter than she can ever imagine. '_God,_' She thought to herself inwardly, with a disgusted look on her face. '_I hate her already. Just by looking at her I can see that her sultriest is just one of her worst qualities._' And it didn't help the fact that the guy that was pressing her up against the locker, was just smothering her with his heated kisses. It's like they _wanted_ people to stop and look at them. '_How pathetic,_' she thought to herself; ignoring them as she walked by and swore under her breath.

'_This school sucks._' she confirmed to herself; now feeling the anger and disgust rising inside of her. They (the school) have no rules or dress codes; it's like a joint in here! She mused, totally revolted. Then she continued on what she was doing cursing this school and at the same time trying, to figure out her schedule was trying to tell her.

She was more concentrated on her schedule than where she was actually going, so she turned the corner and headed through a door; unaware of where the door actually brought her too. She raised her head to see where she was, and saw a bunch of buys showering and changing. She blushed furiously when the boys looked at her with bewildered faces trying to cover themselves with towels, so she wouldn't see what she wasn't supposed to see.

She cringed and opened her mouth, "AAAHHH!" She screamed out loud that made everyone outside the boys change room stare at the door and wonder what exactly was going on in there.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, hastily. "I didn't look where I was going." she said apologetically as she hurried to the door to open it and get the hel-

When 'BANG!', the door opened and hit her right in the head causing her to fall backwards to the ground. She muttered incoherent things under her breath as she rubbed the abused spot and looked up to see a long, silver haired, boy. He helped her up and ask in a rude tone, "What the hell do you think you're doing here"? he asked, now unaware that the crowd of people outside we're staring at them with weird faces.

'_He certainly is a good looking guy, but with an attitude,_' she thought; now she was about to lose it . "Hey, you have no right to talk to me like that. I simply didn't see where I was going so that's why I ended up here! It could've happened to anyone," she said, trying to control her tone and anger before she fully lost it, and say something she would regret later on.

The silver haired boy didn't say anything but just walked inside the change room. '_I can't believe I almost it there,_' she thought; now stepping out of the boys change room with much relief. Then a girl came up to her; she had long, black hair and looked liked her a lot and said-

"You better stay away from InuYasha, that silver haired boy you just saw," she said in a rude tone that made her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "He's mine you got that? By the way, I'm Kikyou, captain of the cheerleading team of this school," She stated in a proud, smug tone. "And if you ever get near InuYasha," Her tone turned deadly. "I can turn everyone in the school hate you, understand!" Her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, he's all yours," she replied with a wry tone; thinking to herself: '_Who would ever like an arrogant, rude idiot anyway?_' She paused. '_Oh right,_' she thought, snorting to herself. '_The snobby brat that stood before her could possibly like that InuYasha idiot._'

"You'd best keep away from him," Kikyou warned as she walked away while the crowd returned to what they were doing.

**A/N – If you're wondering who the girl in this story is it's pretty obvious, but if you don't know who it is, you have to read the next chapter to find out. I hope you liked my first chapter so please review it.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"What's your problem Kikyou?" a girl with long, black hair asked. "Can't you see she didn't know where she was going?" anger was now rising within her; her eyebrow began to twitch.

"Sango, why don't you just back off and mind your own business." Kikyou suggested in a very dangerous tone.

"Just because _you're_ captain of the cheerleading team _doesn't_ make special _you_ in any way," Sango said fiercely, narrowing her eyes as she did so.

"Yes it does. Now don't be jealous, Sango," the cheerleader said with fake cheer as she pushed Sango aside roughly and walked away.

"Hey, you okay?" Sango asked, concern lacing in with her words as she advanced towards the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine; and thanks for sticking up for me. I'm Kagome, by the way." Kagome was now relieved at the fact that someone had her back in this hell hole of a school; she smiled brightly in Sango's direction.

"No problem; I'm Sango. You probably know by the way, since that Kikyou girl mentioned it." She paused and narrowed her eyes. "Gosh; I just _hate_ Kikyo to death." she stated, anger rising into her voice as her hand twitched to punch something. She paused and changed the subject; "You must be new here, Kagome." she assumed.

"Yeah, I am new." She replied and shuffled her feet, looking at the ground as her raven tresses fell over her shoulders.

"If you want I can show you around the school," Sango offered politely with a slight smile on her face.

"That'd be great! Can you show me where the math room is; I think it's my first class," Kagome said, with a sheepish grin on her face.

"That's my first class today, too. Come on; follow me, I'll show you," She suggested brought, as she lead Kagome down the long hallway.

"Wow, it's huge." Kagome exclaimed in awe as she stepped in the room. It had white walls with black chairs and black tables liked up in rows of six down the room.

"If you think this is big wait 'till I show you our gym." Sango grinned.

Then a man with a white and green striped shirt with black pants and big tie entered the room. "Class!" he yelled. "Take your seats." He instructed. Slowly, everyone shuffled to their seats lazily and they unhurriedly turned their attention towards the front to the teacher.

"I'd like to introduce you a new student, and I'd like for all of you to welcome her to our school." The said new student slowly made her way towards the front as the teacher motioned to her with his hand. "This is Kagome Higurashi," He turned to her with a kind smile. "I'm Mr. Kuro, your math teacher; on behalf of the rest of the class, I'd like to say, welcome to our school. And if you may please take your seat at the back beside InuYasha in the corner," he pointed to the said person.

'_Just my luck, out of all people, why do I have to sit beside InuYasha?_' she thought in mild annoyance as she fought to keep her face expressionless. As she made her way to the empty seat, a brown haired boy eyed her as she walked past him.

When she was seated, she turned her head slightly every now and then to manage to get a glimpse of InuYasha. '_He's so cute,_' she thought to herself. '_I can't blame him for wondering why I was in the boys change room,_' she thought but was suddenly snapped back to reality when her pencil made a thump as it hit the hard floor. She bent down to get it when a hand met up with hers. She looked up to see who it was and saw InuYasha.

"Sorry about earlier," she whispered to him lowly, so she wouldn't disturb her new classmates.

"Forget about it, I mean, I was the one that hit you down with the door," he reminded her with a slight grin. It was then when she noticed that her face and his face were now inches apart from each others and she started to blush furiously. '_She's actually pretty cute._' InuYasha thought as he handed her pencil back.

"Thanks," she replied and sat back down now realizing that Kikyou had gave her a look that clearly said: **Back off InuYasha**.

After class, Kagome waited for Sango to come out, when Kikyou decided to make herself known to Kagome. '_Oh great, the witch has arrived,_' Kagome muttered in her head, smirking a little at the thought she came up with.

"I told you to keep your hands off him, Higurashi," Kikyou said in a nasty and jealous way as her eyes were now full of fight.

That was then when Sango stepped in, "Just leave her alone Kikyou, nobody likes you and that includes InuYasha." Sango deadpanned with a sweat drop at her stupidity. "And why would he like an idiot like you," Sango commented with a wicked grin as she grabbed Kagome's hand and walked off.

"Thanks again," Kagome said with a grateful smile on her face.

"Don't worry; I got your back Kagome, and plus we're friends and what are friends for?" Sango said happily with a grin that matched Kagome's.

There was silence for a while when Kagome brought up to the subject of InuYasha. "Who is he anyway?" Kagome asked, curiously, cocking her head to one side in confusion.

"He's just some popular kid that all the girls go gaga over," Sango replied in a oh-so casual voice that made Kagome sweat drop slightly.

"So, um, he must have a girlfriend, right?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"The truth is that he doesn't have one, all the girls are way too insane over him" Sango replied with a small smirk.

"How do you know so much about him?"

"He's my boyfriends best friend. I'll introduce you to you to my boyfriend on the way." She replied. "How come your asking me all these questions Kagome?" Sango asked, turning to her.

"No reason; just curious, that's all." she answered hastily with a nervous smile on her face, hoping that Sango wouldn't press the matter further. Sango cast the girl a knowing look.

"Sure you are. I saw you blush at InuYasha in class. Admit it; you like him, don't you?" Sango said with a smug grin on her face.

"No, I don't," Kagome added quickly as she turned her head away from Sango knowing her cheeks were red. "What's our next class?" Kagome asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I'm not in this class the one you're going to, but just go down the hall and make a left and you'll see the gym." Sango said as she waved Kagome goodbye.

"Today we will be learning Karate." said Ms. Haruna; their gym teacher. "You will be paired up with a partner that I will choose." She paused for a while before her gaze landed on Kagome. "Kagome your first, your partner will be Kikyou," '_Why out of everyone, why does it have to be her,_' Kagome thought with a heavy sigh to herself. " '_This **really** isn't my day,_' she thought wryly.

"What?-! I can't work with that freak," Kikyou stated blankly, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, you have no other choice or to fail this class." The teacher replied blankly.

Kikyou paused and sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it," Kikyou groggily agreed, cursing the teacher under her breath.

Ms. Haruna taught them how to flip your partner and how to block an attack such as a punch or a kick. "I told you to _back off_." Kikyou said in a deadly tone as she took Kagome's hand ready to flip her. But instead Kagome broke free and turned around so Kikyou was behind her she took Kikyou's arm and flipped her over her back.

Everyone looked at her in amazement. "I forgot to tell you Kikyou, I'm a black belt in karate so don't try to mess with me," Kagome said proudly while eyeing her crumpled form with distaste.

'_Wow; she's cute, funny_ **_and_** _can beat the crap out of Kikyou,_' InuYasha thought, who by the way, was really impressed (but kept his face static). When everyone was leaving, Kikyou got up, her eyes full of anger. She made a fist ready to punch Kagome from behind, but her fist was stopped by InuYasha. "Don't even try," he warned as he let go of her hand.

When class was over Ms. Haruna asked Kagome and InuYasha to fix the mats.

"Thanks for saving me," Kagome said.

"No problem. I'm sure you could have took her down if you saw her coming," InuYasha complimented as Kagome blushed madly.

"So is Kikyou your friend?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"No, not even. Her and her insane friends are always after me. It's really pathetic that they even come after me because never in my life would I date any of them," InuYasha said half yelling, expecting Kikyou to hear what he said; his eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance.

"Really." Kagome asked as she put the last of mats away.

"Yeah; I like girls who are cute, smart and can kick ass." He paused and smirked. "Sort of like you," he said, discreetly winking in her direction. That only made Kagome blush.

"I'll she you later InuYasha," Kagome said as she walked away with a smile, not responding to his confession.

"Kagome! There you are; I've been looking for you everywhere," Sango said as she panted slightly for emphasis. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend." She smiled slightly as she motioned to the boy that was standing next to her.

"Hi, I'm Miroku," he said politely with a small smile on his face.

"I'm Kagome." she said as she introduced herself. Miroku had black hair pulled back into a small ponytail with purple eyes and was very nice, Kagome mused silently.

During lunch time, Sango hurried to a table to save Kagome and Miroku, and InuYasha seats. When Kagome got her food she was looking for Sango ,when she saw Sango waving at her as a sigh to come ad sit with her.

As she was walking she stepped in some water and slipped when someone caught her.

**A/N- Hey everyone, I hoped you like this chapter, and just to let you know the person who caught Kagome isn't InuYasha. Please read and review when your done.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Hey, e**veryone so the last chapter you thought it was Kouga that caught Kagome but it wasn't him. If you want to find out who it was read on and please review when your done.**

_angeLah's Note_ - BETA reader's note.

**Chapter Three**

Kagome felt a pair of hands catch her before she fell. When she looked at the guy, that's when she realized that it was the guy that at math class who eyed her suspiciously that crept her out.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped Kagome back on her feet.

"Yeah; I'm fine, thank you." she said with a small smile.

"I'm Hojou," he introduced himself as he lifted his hand to greet her with a shy smile on his face.

"I'm Kagome." she said as she lifted her hand to shake his.

Back at Sango's table, InuYasha watched Kagome and Hojou talk with a disgusted look on his face. He mostly thought that she was flirting with him and that made him pretty jealous.

"My friends are waiting for me, but if you're not sitting with anybody you can come with us," Kagome suggested with a friendly look on her face.

"I'd love to" Hojou replied, a bright grin evident on his face.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kagome said as she took hold of his hand and hurried over where Sango and the others were.

When InuYasha saw Kagome coming, he immediately spotted them holding hands. He was very jealous now and he knew he had to do something.

"Where were you, Kagome?" Sango asked as she saw Kagome heading her way and spotted Hojou standing beside her looking like a shy puppy (_angeLah's Note:_ Bwhah. . .Sorry. I couldn't resist!). "Who's your new friend?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, I'd like you to meet Hojou," Kagome said.

"Where did you two meet?" InuYasha asked with a bit of annoyance and anger lacing in with his tone.

"I slipped in some water and he caught me just in time. Isn't that kind of him?" Kagome complimented, looking at Hojou from the corner of her eye with a smile on her face.

"If I were there, I wouldn't have let you step in water or let you fall," InuYasha mumbled but was unaware that they heard him. Then he thought he may have said it a bit too loud. "What are you looking at? I'm just saying if I were there Kagome wouldn't have slipped," InuYasha said half yelling; causing everyone in the cafeteria to get his attention.

But then everyone looked away when Sango glared at them - her look was pretty scary. People were mostly scared of Sango because she had the most dangerous look and would always end up winning every fight someone started with her.

It was a while till Sango broke the awkward silence. "So… what's up?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing." everyone at the table replied monotone.

Now it was ticking InuYasha off at the fact that Hojou was already sitting next to Kagome but was edging closer to her every now and then. It was then when InuYasha knew he had to separate them. He got up and walked to the other side of the table and moved Hojou over and sat between Hojou and Kagome. InuYasha knew he had to think of something to say or ask Kagome because it would be too obvious that he was jealous if all of a sudden he separated them.

"Um, Kagome… uh, would you like to come to my house after school to finish our homework?" InuYasha suggested; relieved that he came up with something just in time.

"Sure, I'd love to." Kagome said as she picked up her sandwich and took a bite out of it; oblivious to what was happening. Sango and Miroku had a small grin on there faces, both of them knowing what was going on with InuYasha, as they let out a little giggle.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha asked, knowing that they knew what was going on as he felt his eyebrow began to twitch.

"Oh… _nothing_," Sango said giggling a bit.

"We'd better put our trays away and get ready for class," Miroku said as he cleaned up his mess and began to stand up.

"I'll see you later," Hojou said as he put his tray away, waving with his free hand as he turned around to walk away.

As the four of them headed down the hall, Kagome noticed InuYasha's troubled face. "Is something wrong?" She asked, concern lacing in with her words slightly.

"Nothing's wrong." he answered automatically, without looking at her.

"Alright," she said, a bit of doubt in her voice but let it slide for the time being. "But if there's anything bothering, you feel free to tell me." Kagome offered with bright smile.

After school InuYasha waited for Kagome so they could hang out later on. He was growing impatient with her. When he spotted her, he felt better that he wouldn't have to wait longer, but his mood was changed quickly when Hojou came right after her and started flirting with her…or that's what InuYasha thought.

"I'll see you later Hojou." Kagome said as waving him goodbye heading towards the direction where she InuYasha before.

'_He was just here a minute ago,_' Kagome thought with a small frown on her face. '_Maybe something came up so he had to go. Oh, well I'll find out tomorrow._' she thought as she headed home.

"I wonder what happened to InuYasha." Kagome blurted out to Sango on the phone.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Well we were supposed to hang out after school but he never showed up." Kagome replied.

"Don't you think that InuYasha would be jealous of Hojou?" Sango said with a knowing smirk on her face, but knew that Kagome's didn't see. Though she was pretty sure that she heard it in her voice alone. . .

"But we're just friends. . ." Kagome said slowly, almost hesitantly.

"But I think InuYasha really likes you. I've known for a long time, and _knowing_ InuYasha he tends to get jealous. But he doesn't jealous that easily." Sango replied and then paused. "I'll talk to you later, Kagome. I have to go." Sango said as she hung up.

-

"InuYasha! Wait up," Kagome said running to catch up with him. When she got there she stopped to catch her breath.

"Shouldn't Hojou be with you?" InuYasha said rudely, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I just wanted to explain that me and Hojou are just _friend's_," Kagome said, panting for air but a small frown was tugging her eyes. "You know, you're really being a jerk." Kagome shot to him; her temper building up.

"What did you call me?" InuYasha asked, madly.

Kagome glared. "That's right; I called you a jerk and your really acting like one." Kagome said yelling at him.

"At least I'm not being stubborn," he said back fiercely.

"I am not! How the heck am I being _stubborn_?" she said steaming with anger.

"You know what?-! I should have left you on the floor when I knocked you down." InuYasha said his face turning red with anger. "At least you weren't talking back then." His glared pierced her down.

"Yeah. You should've. And to think I actually liked a guy like you." Kagome said as she walked way, fuming.

'_Damn,_' InuYasha thought. '_Why'd I have to lose it back there?-!_' InuYasha angrily thought inwardly, as he cursed himself for acting like a fool.

-

**Author's Note:- Hey; hope you liked this chapter; please read and review when your done. **

_angeLah's Note; _Damn. . .That suckkss! Doesn't that suck people?-! _-winces-_ That's so typical of them to get a fight over Hojou. . ._-snickers slightly-_ Well. . . Review?


End file.
